


Gabbi And Arkham(and those others)

by GoatLairdSheepWallibees



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a problem, I spent so much time finding/making these characters, I write instead of sleeping., Other, PLZ HELP, so many math classes, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatLairdSheepWallibees/pseuds/GoatLairdSheepWallibees
Summary: Gabriel "Gabbi" Guntook is a desperate man. After running away from home at the tender age of [redacted], Gabbi is desperate to make ends meet. Really desperate. So he signs up to be a guard at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum For The Criminally Insane. Things he expects: to die in the first week. Things he does not expect: Falling in love, befriending criminals, helping some of said criminals fall in love, making up with his sister, and adopting 12 dogs. Guess what happens to Gabbi in this series. (Now I have to come up with dog names, damnit!)





	Gabbi And Arkham(and those others)

In a dark and musty apartment complex in Gotham, a young man sighs as he looks at his stack of bills.

"Damn... I really need a job." He sighed again, flicking on a really old and bad TV.

"Today's dastardly plot by the Joker was wrecked quite successfully by Batman. As we speak Joker is being checked into Arkham Asylum." The man turned and looked at the TV as an idea hit him.

"Fuck," He murmured. "I'm really that desperate."  
_____

Noon the next day saw the young man walking up to his indiction tour. When he walked to the Asylum's front door a guard stopped him.

"Name." The guard demanded. He had dull brown eyes, shaggy black hair, a thick beard, and a prominent beer gut.

"Gabbi Guntook." The young man answered. The guard sighed.

"Full name." Gabbi pouted slightly before answering. 

"Gabriel Guntook." The guard looked at a clip board.

"I'll call your guide." The guard picked up a phone and talked into it. Gabbi wasn't paying attention, instead he was gazing around the grounds in wonder at how such a dark place could look so beautiful.

"He's coming." The guard said.

"Ok. Why... Why is no one else here?"

"The Joker just got caught. Not many want deal with a newly caught Joker." Gabbi nods and continues to look around. 

"Hi!" A voice says. Gabbi turns and sees a handsome man about his age walking down the hallway. He has blond hair and light brown skin. He has soft, nutmeg brown eyes that are beautiful. All in all, Gabbi likes this man.

"Hi." Gabbi says.

"My name is Adam Hendricks. You must be Gabbi. C'mon, I'll show you around!" He smiles and his eyes light up in a way that should be reserved only for puppies. 

"Nice to meet you. Let's get going!" Gabbi says, amused by Adam's energy.  
_____

Throughout the tour the two men flirted profusely, causing many guards and doctors nearby to grin or groan. 

"You will mainly be posted in Rec. Room 3." Adam says.

"Who's in that one?"

"The big guys."

"Hmmm. Sounds fun." Adam looks at Gabbi for a second, then grins. 

"I like you Gabbi. Stick with me?" Adam offers a hand. Gabbi hesitates for a second.

"Hell yeah." Gabbi grabs Adam's hand.


End file.
